Sandwich composite structures comprising a pinned foam core are used in a multiplicity of applications, for example in vehicle construction and shipbuilding as well as in aerospace, but also in industrial components. They achieve a good stability and strength at a low weight. By comparison with other structures, pinned foam cores can be impregnated with resin along the pins and subsequently cured, making it possible further to reinforce the structure.
As a result of limitations on the loading thereof, the foam cores of a sandwich composite structure of this type generally have to be connected to parts of cover layers so as to provide sufficient stability.
However, when repairing sandwich composite structures, the pinned foam core is not easily accessible. For example, it is of course possible to undertake complete repair of the entire sandwich structure, but in this case both the pinned foam core and the two cover layers enclosing the pinned foam core in a sandwich have to be replaced.
In particular for internal parts, no suitable method for repair is known thus far.